Making of the Fourth Davenport
by MKLG
Summary: She was made as number four, the plan before Marcus. However, she's been locked away for over a decade before after Douglas saved her life and for reasons she doesn't know. Now, she's escaped and looking for answers, help, and possibly revenge. What will they do? What are her problems?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my hand at another Lab Rat fanfiction! The concept of fourth one is constantly used and I've had this in a notebook about over a year now so here it is. I'm going to put up the first chapter and maybe the second to see how well it does before putting the rest up. Also I don't have the entire story with me so I can only do with what I transferred onto my laptop. Sadness that I forgot it at home and my curse being 3 hours away. We'll see as I might not need it and can do it off memory. Sorry if characters seem OOC. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Lab Rats would I be writing this? No, I wouldn't, but since I don't I do.**

 ***Takes Place Before You Posted What?!, but after Which Father Knows Best?**

Chapter 1

She had enough. They were never going to release her. He was never going to come for her. They didn't have to say she was going to be there alone for the rest of her life so she wouldn't be a waste of space. One moment they were together and he saved her the next she woke up in a room. She never wanted it to be this way, but she just had so many glitches. Why couldn't her savior just fix her? No, he decided that it would too much time and he didn't know what to do. He needed a stable body and she couldn't give it. However, he didn't seem to have the heart to kill after what he had done for her. She was mostly human with a few upgrades. Not that she remember why this all happened, but she had time to learn and grow. She could do things she couldn't do so many years ago. It was time to show "daddy" what she could do. She'd have to wait until they brought her meal for the day...here they were, right on time. It would take a lot of concentration, but she could do it. Using her Electrokinesis she sent waves of energy through the man's tech on him to the card scanner and to the rest of the facility. She then levitated over him and ran out. She was exhausted, but she had to get out.

"Prisoner D has escaped!" She heard cries throughout the halls.

Prisoner? She always knew she was one, but actually calling her that. They aren't her problem to deal with. She still had to buy time to find him. Making her way through the halls she reaches the information database that is voice recognition and password locked. She imitates the commander's voice after hearing the man taunt her for years and quickly breaks through the inscription. It was too easy. She types in his name and finds him living in Mission Creek with...more like her? Did he save or ruin other people's lives too? The fact they are living together must mean they're perfect. She looks into their lives and finds Mission Creek High. They go to school. School, something she didn't remember going to, but she must had to at one time. She was transformed at a young age...age...this was a concept she didn't remember about herself. The only thing she knew about herself was what he gave her, a name. It was time to see if he remembered it. As she exited she felt a sharp pain in her neck, but ignored it and kept going to complete her mission.

While the kids were away and Tasha at work Davenport decided to work in the lab. Douglas was upstairs doing something, but it wasn't like he couldn't watch him from the security cameras. He and his brother were getting back on better terms, but he felt he was hiding more. He still didn't trust him. As he was in the middle of his thoughts his phone rang.

"Hello? This is Donald Davenport, genius, billionaire, inventor, how can I help you?" he answered the phone. His ego might be showing.

"Mr. Davenport! This is Commander Toilver at Sector Z. Sir, we're sorry, but Project D escaped. We don't know what happened, all the equipment was running..."

"What? What Project D at Sector Z?" he asked. If remembered right Sector Z if where he kept stuff he didn't want to destroy, but wouldn't ever use or get back to right away, at least not for a while.

"Excuse me? Project D, the defected bionic we were instructed to guard and never be released."

"What?!" he screamed. He knew it...Douglas! He must have done something and he was starting to trust him again. "I'll get back to you. Thanks."

With that he ended the call and headed up stairs. As he exited the elevator he saw his brother on the couch.

"Hey Don...what?" Douglas asked seeing the glare.

"What did you do?!" he screamed.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Douglas asked confused. He was sure he hadn't done anything recently or anything was to get him caught so quickly.

"Project D!"

"Uh..." he stuttered as the memories flooded back.

"Defected Bionic! When was this?!" his older brother screeched.

"Uh, a while ago before I tried to steal the kids. She needed help and I gave bionics to her. It backfired so she's secured in your Sector Z."

"Not anymore!" He was still yelling.

"What do you mean, not anymore?!" Douglas asked worried.

"Oh I don't know, she escaped!" Donald deadpanned like it was the most obvious statement he could have given and here he was supposed to be a genius.

"Uh oh...she's going to come after me..." Douglas said pulling his thoughts together.

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you gave her bionics!" Donald was beyond furious now. This was all they needed.

"She needed my help! The kid was going to die." Douglas defended both himself and the kid at the same time.

"Enough! Come on, let's see if we can figure this out." Donald quit as he began toward the lab.

Douglas didn't know what to think. He couldn't really remember anything about her as everything was either forgotten or destroyed. He didn't even know what her name was. All he remembered was that she needed his help or she was going to be a goner. Only time would tell.

 **AN: So, should I keep going with this? I know it may seem very average or been done before, but oh well. It happens. I can post another chapter to see what else I have in store. Make sure to review and let me know. Until next time my friends!**

 **Preview: The Lab Rats hear of a new student joining the school. They're excited to meet, but only one gets the chance. Is this the start of a new friendship?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter! I hope you're all enjoying it. Again sorry if the characters seem OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything…**

Chapter 2

As the world of the older Davenport Brothers was falling apart at home, the school life of the bionic teens was going smooth. Adam had only managed to break one locker, Bree kept up with her gossip, and Leo had managed to chase away Janelle. Of course poor, Chase, no one really seemed to notice him. He was used to it by now. He knew eventually he'd get his chance. Out of the siblings, Bree however, had a juicy bit to tell her brothers. She had heard it from Caitlin this morning who heard off the grapevine. Yeah, that was where she got it from.

"So I heard there was a new student!" she squealed up to them during lunch.

"And I care why?" Chase asked.

"Hello?! It's a girl and I'm a girl! We're totally going to be friends." Bree stated thinking of who it could be and what she was like.

"More like another girl to run away from Chase," Adam joked.

"That's not true!" Chase defended.

"Oh please, even the nerdiest of girls would run," Bree added. The bell rang saving them from further conversation as Chase was glad he didn't have to hear more from his siblings.

"Whatever," Chase said as turned away the other direction and crashed into someone. The person's stuff went everywhere around them as they lied on the floor. He was quick to recover to notice so was the other person. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, I was bound to meet the ground floor eventually..." she replied making a joke and looking up at who had knocked her down. Chase looked down into her brown eyes and got down to help her collect her things. She wore a grey shirt with a navy blue athletic jacket and jeans. Chase also couldn't help notice her stylish black high tops with two, one blue and the other green, stripes on the sides.

"Let me help you," he said picking her books off the ground.

"Thanks," she said grabbing some herself. As soon as he grabbed one of the books he realized he was in the same class. He was shocked. The class was difficult and not many people took it because of the extra work load assigned.

"AP Chemistry?" he said kind of shocked, "You're in AP Chemistry?"

"Yes, I am, that's my next class," she answered.

"That's weird, I never see you, there's only like five people..." Chase wondered.

"Six including me," she replied raising her index finger to include herself.

"So, you're the new kid, I'm Chase," Chase introduced himself giving her books to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Declan," she introduced herself.

"Declan? I like that, it seems to suit you." He commented on her name. It was different then again, so was she.

"Thanks, I think it was because my dad wanted a boy. So, do you mind showing me AP?" she asked.

"No problem, come on." He said with a spark of joy and leading the way.

Chase had only just met Declan, but he felt drawn to her. She was easy to talk to and she was a girl. An actual girl! He was comfortable around her and hoped she'd be around. However, it didn't help he rammed into her and was helping her or perhaps it did. Maybe, just maybe, he had a friend.

When the two walked into the classroom, Declan introduced herself to the teacher and he placed her diagonal from Chase. This made them both happy. Declan never figured one of the Davenports to be so cute and nice. No! She had to focus, but no one had ever been nice to her willingly. She remembered the taunting and cold shoulders. She used to be a talkative person, but now she was reserved. It was like trusting people, not so much anymore. She felt that eventually they all turn on you.

"Alright everyone, we have lab today. Sorry Chase, now that we have an even number so you're going to have to work with Declan." The teacher announced.

"I don't mind!" Chase said sounding a little too excited. He guided Declan over to where he normally completed his lab and began to get out the supplies. "So, you do understand all this right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Declan reassured. Chase had to sure he wasn't paired with some new kid who thought they could get the credit. Then again, who takes AP Chemistry just as a blow off class besides him? He still wasn't sure, but they had to get started. After a while he knew she was lying when she asked him to give her the base to neutralize the acid and figured out the numbers without a calculator. By the end of class they had all the work done and all they had to do was complete the report. Declan enjoyed working with Chase and it was exciting to do hands on work instead of just imagining it. She could have intelligent conversations and enjoy his company.

AP Calculus was Chase's last class of the day, which he later figured out he also shared with Declan. She also seemed to very intelligent in math as well. She already knew what they were learning and how to solve it. Derivatives were easy for her as she answered the teacher's questions and flew through the homework as fast as he did. The teacher who was hard to please said something about it. So now he waited for his siblings so they could go home as he thought about his day.

"I wish I could have met the new girl!" Bree stated. Her entire day and she didn't meet up with her once. It was possible they weren't in the same grade, but they would have seen her at least once like through the halls or something.

"I met her. She's in my AP Chemistry and Calculus class. She's also my lab partner," Chase said. He wondered how his sister would react to find out that Declan was a total nerd.

"Bet she's a total nerd with big glasses and grandma clothes," Leo said. He stereotyped all nerdy girls that way. Caitlin was a prime example.

"Even if so, she still won't like Chase and how does a girl do that?" Adam added. He always had to say something to pick on his brother.

"Nope! You're all wrong! She's extremely smart. In class she got done with her part before I did!" Chase said happy to prove his brothers wrong.

"Sounds like you're smitten," Bree teased as she giggled. It was cute to see her little brother like this.

"Am not!" Chase retaliated. He saw nothing wrong with calling a girl smart. It wasn't often he called someone else smart considering his own intelligence so she had to be to make it in his radar. It was the truth and he could comment about Bree being smitten with every cute guy in the school who would actually pay attention to you. The conversation didn't last long as they walked in the door to the Davenport brothers fighting about something.

"We need to tell them!" Donald shouted.

"Oh it won't hurt to keep it quiet." Douglas yelled back.

"Keep what from us?" Chase asked picking up on the conversation.

"What is it Big D?" Leo asked.

"You're not the only three bionic children." Donald said bluntly before Douglas could say anything to keep them from knowing. They would find out eventually so it was now or later, not never.

"What?!" they shrieked. That was how they didn't picture coming home that day.

 **AN: The end of Chapter 2! Stay tune for Chapter 3! Please review and it fills me with joy hearing my phone alert me with a new email that I hope is from Fanfiction about your review!**

 **Preview: Now that everyone knows, does this makes things complicated or easy? Excited by making a friend, does this cloud Chase's judgement?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! I guess it seems since people actually read it and have taken a liking to it I'll update another chapter. I wasn't sure, but for the people I do and don't know about who read this…this is for you! Sorry to say this is based off memory on how I wrote it so I've probably changed stuff. Also another apologize that I have been super busy with extra circulars and school work so time is fast paced. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Lab Rats except Declan and a few others.**

Chapter 3

"What?!" they shrieked.

"It's true, I found out myself today," Donald growled. It was safe to say that he was still upset about it.

"When did this happen?" Leo asked. "Because if it was recent I am moving out! You really need to get a hold of yourself."

"I forgot!" Douglas cried.

"Forget that, do we know anything about the bionic? What he looks like?" Chase began asking before being cut off.

"She." Douglas corrected. That much he remember and plus they were informed the bionic was female.

"It's a girl?!" Bree cried unsure whether to be excited or upset about it. She excited not to be the only female bionic or be upset no one told her.

"We never kept any files on her as I didn't think it was needed. We don't know what she's called, what she looks like, bionics, I only remember that I saved her life and attempted to use her to get you guys back," Douglas explained.

"Attempted?" Leo asked.

"When was this?" Chase asked.

"About 8, 10 years ago…" Douglas replied nervously.

"What?!" they all cried.

"We nice knowing you!" Leo said patting Douglas on the shoulder. The rest of them seemed to agree.

"Guys…" Donald warned. The four made faces at them. The man got himself into trouble daily and they were expected to bail him out. "This could beneficial for us all to find her…"

"Preferably before she finds us," Douglas interrupted.

"Like I was saying," Donald growled, "she a bionic and could be helpful in missions and get a better understanding."

"How do we even know where to start looking?" Bree asked. "I don't think we can make flyers that say missing, lost bionic girl, call us if you find her."

"Oh she'll be around. She'll probably come after me to try and take me out." Douglas said in a confident, but scared voice.

"What is with you and people you work with trying to kill you?" Leo asked. They others nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean we have to Dougy watch?" Adam asked. He had better things to do than watch no longer evil toward them uncle daddy. Some of things included where he was going to build a pen for the pet pig he was still trying to convince Mr. Davenport of getting.

"I don't need babysat!" Douglas opposed. He didn't want to be watched by a bunch of teenagers.

"We didn't want to watch you anyway," Chase muttered. The rest of them snickered.

"Just be on high alert and ready," Donald instructed as he went back toward the lab with Douglas following him. They siblings stood in silence for a few seconds before a phone interrupted them.

"Bree, you going to get that?" Adam asked.

Bree took out her phone before she replied, "That's not me."

"Oh!" Chase exclaimed before pulling his own out. They others looked at him in surprise. Who would be texting him? "Sure…sounds great, see you in about a half an hour." He happened to be speaking out loud while answering his text. He forgot they exchanged phone numbers before leaving so they contact each other about the report. Bree quickly used her speed to swipe Chase's phone. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Who's Declan?" Bree asked seeing who the message was sent to. "Is it a cute guy that got paired up with you?"

"No! Declan is the new girl! She asked if she wanted to work on our report and homework together," Chase answered. He then used his Molecularkinesis to take his phone back.

"That's cute!" Bree teased.

"She's delusional to like you," Adam stated.

"What if she the bionic?!" Leo cried putting the seriousness in the conversation.

"She couldn't be," Chase answered.

"And why's that?" Bree asked.

"I would have known. Plus she doesn't seem like that," Chase defended. He wasn't going to let them ruin this for him. Declan couldn't be the bionic after Douglas, could she? "I'll look into it. I'll ask her questions and run a scan."

"I guess that's something," Leo caved. Chase rolled his eyes before leaving the house. 

Chase said they could meet up at the park or something since it seemed to be a halfway point between their houses. Chase looked around and saw Declan come up with a bag. While she was coming up to him he ran a scan over her and found nothing wrong. Usually the bionics give off a reading, but he did note her body temperature was a little odd, but it they were outside.

"Hey, ready to get started?" Declan asked sitting down at a table and pulling out a laptop. She seemed organized and well off. Wasn't weird or anything, he just wanted to get to know who she was. Even if she was the bionic, well, then he'd confront her.

"Sure. Mind if we talk while we work?" he asked. It was now or never.

"I don't mind," Declan smiled.

"So, where did you move from?" Chase asked his first question.

"Maine. I know, it's a long way from California, but after my mom died my dad got a new job and we moved out here. He said it would a great fresh start for us," Declan explained.

"What does your dad do?" Chase asked.

"He's a lawyer."

"Sounds rough…" he said. His 'dad' was cooped in a lab or an office building most of the time.

"I guess, but he makes time for me when he can even though that time is very little. I'm alone most of the time."

"I know how you feel," Chase empathized.

"I hear that a lot," Declan mentioned.

As they talked and wrote out their report Chase learned a lot about Declan and when she wasn't paying attention he would check into the information given. She wasn't lying about anything she told him. Her father was a lawyer named Daniel Neilson who just was hired at a firm not long ago. He remembered her last name from when they introduced her in class. Her mother was named Rina who died about four months ago from cancer. She was homeschooled until she came there. He even found an address to where she lived and a view of the house.

"Chase, you okay?" Declan asked interrupting a search.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Chase answered then noticing she looked to be in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, slight headache, but those happen all the time," Declan explained. Chase then heard a ringtone that was soft, but he could hear it. "You gonna get that?"

"What?" he asked. There was no way she could have heard that.

"Your phone, I can feel it vibrating through your pocket and the table," she answered. He then realized she was right, it was on a strong vibrate level. It often was because the high level ringtones hurt his ears.

"Right," he answered before answering the caller. "Hello?"

"Hi Chase, it Tasha. Just wanted to let you know we're expecting you back for dinner which is in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks, I'll just finish up here with Declan and…" Chase started.

"Who's Declan?" Tasha asked. She had heard grumbling about it earlier, but didn't get a full story. "A friend and we're working on homework."

"Ah, well have her come too! That is if her parents don't mind," Tasha invited. Chase should have seen this coming. However, if he bring her over there could be problems plus Declan probably didn't want to go through twenty questions again that are neither yes or no.

"I can ask…" he deflated after getting lost in his thoughts which saved him from the rambling. "Declan, my step-mom asked if you wanted to join us."

Chase studied her face for the time it took it her to answer. She seemed to be deep in thought about it and probably was the one to make choices in her family. He assumed it came from being alone. Would the answer rise suspicion? The thought ran across them.

"Sure. My dad is out of town for a few days and not having to cook for once would be awesome," Declan replied with a smile. This is clear it up. The key was self-control, but with everything going wrong lately it was going to difficult.

"She said sure," Chase relayed to Tasha.

"Yah! I'll put an extra plate! Bye Chase!" Tasha cheered before hanging up. "Sorry about that…"

"That's alright, sounds like fun and it might be good to start to get know people around here," Declan compromised. Chase thought she had a point.

"Shall we?" Chase said teasingly being a gentleman.

"We shall." She joked back.

"Be warned Tasha is a terrible cook," Chase warned.

"I have probably made worse so I'll be the judge of that," Declan laughed. She could do this. It wouldn't be that hard.

 **AN: End of Chapter 3! Sorry this is short (longer than Chapter 2 though), but I think its bedtime since it's almost 3am so I hope you'll leave a review or something and I'll see you next chapter! My love for this is finish paper at 1am, but won't go to bed until after this update. Also if you want to know something PM me and I'll get to you on it if it is something I can reveal without a spoiler unless you're into that like me!**

 **Preview: Declan arrives at the Davenport home for dinner. How does everyone react? How does Declan react? The lab is also broken into, but the unsaid prime suspect has been there the entire time! What was left in the lab?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello Fellow Lab Rats Fans! I'm not dead! Just extremely busy and writer's block! Here is Chapter 4! For the like more than thirty that read this is the reason I update so no need to worry! I just need to find time. Anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats…I own Declan though! So we're tied…Creators-1, MKLG-1…**

Chapter 4

As Declan and Chase made their way closer to Davenport house hold Declan began to re-think this going to have dinner with them. So many things could go wrong while on the other hand, so many things could go right. She cursed her intelligence they thought of everything and complied list in her head. She shouldn't be doing that, she should have been listening to Chase who was talking to her.

"Don't mind my family, they're a little weird," Chase mentioned which was the only words she caught out of the entire one-sided conversation.

"I like weird," Declan answered. She wasn't lying. Weird was normal to her. She felt she was the definition of weird. She couldn't being to explain why because then Chase would know. Chase smiled at her. It was going well. He would show his family they could trust Declan like he had. She was his first friend and they questioned her because of it. He was sure.

"Well, here we are," Chase said as they walked up to the door.

"Seems nice," Declan said. She didn't know what to say. She really had no other "home" than Sector Z.

As the two walked a woman came out and practically scared Declan, it was Tasha. She was excited that Chase was bringing home a friend, more so because it was a girl. The peppy woman ran from the counter shouting and tried to hug her.

"Hello! You must be Declan!" Tasha squealed. Declan and Chase covered their ears the more like shriek to them. "Sorry! I'm just excited that Chase brought home a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Chase whinned.

"But she's a girl and your friend thus concluding my statement," Tasha glared. Chase put up his hands in defense. Despite his superior intelligence this was a battle he wasn't going to win. Declan smiled at the banter and wished she had something like that. "Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but I'll everyone up to meet you. Guys!"

Chase knew his siblings well and quickly turned Declan away from the rest of the house to stare at the door. Declan was shocked, but secretly knew why, but she might as well play along.

"Chase, why am I staring at the door?" she asked.

"Um…I thought you'd like to see this side of the door," he said to distract her as he heard Bree speed like he predicted.

Tasha jumped and glared at Bree before motioning to her, Leo, and Adam that they had company. She hoped Donald and Douglas would be done soon. It would be like them to miss something important.

"So, Chase tells me you're in some of his advanced classes?" Tasha asked casually as they waited for the Davenport Brothers.

"Yup, we have AP Chemistry and Calculus together," Declan answered.

"Not to worry family Donald Davenport has arrived!" Donald said as he come waltzing in as if he owned the world. Couldn't say he owned the place, because he did. Douglas slumped in behind. Donald probably pushed him or something.

Upon seeing both Davenports Declan felt a sharp pain and urge. She leaped from her position on the couch and stared at the Davenport brothers. A part of her screamed to take the chance at them, but not with the three there nor innocents. Declan wouldn't harm an innocent as she put it. Tasha and Leo just happened to be married into this mess.

"Declan, you okay?" Chase asked seeing her leap.

"Chill, I'm alright," she smiled.

"Donald this is Declan, Chase's friend," Tasha said still to overly excite that Chase had a friend and said friend was a she.

"Hello, Donald Davenport, billionaire extraordinaire," he gloated while holding his hand to shake.

"Pleasure," she replied uneasy as she shook his hand. He wasn't the one she wanted.

"Douglas, the fun uncle!" Douglas said trying to be polite. Declan's system burned with the urge to electrify him where he stood. She needed to remain calm and not cause issues. Douglas had to be alive if she was ever going to figure anything out. Then again perhaps not as she thought about where she was at. Until then she had to appear normal, fully human at least.

"Shall we eat?" Tasha said ushering everyone toward the table. As everyone turned Declan winced at the pressure her chip was giving her neck and down her spine.

They were having pasta and garlic bread that night. Tasha was glad she invited Declan because it gave some more females around and now no one fought of the last piece of bread. Everyone was quiet at dinner, but that occurs when people are stuffing their faces. It was after dinner conversation usually started and poor Declan, being new, was the target.

"So, what do your parents do?" Donald asked.

"My dad's a lawyer," Declan answered causally.

"What about your mom?" Bree asked.

Declan took a breath before answering, "She died some time ago."

"Sorry to hear that," Tasha said. It was like Adam, Bree, and Chase where they had Donald, but then Tasha married becoming a step-mother for them.

"I'm okay with it now. Mind if I use your restroom?" she asked politely.

"Sure honey, down the hall and to the left," Tasha directed.

Declan thanked and left the room. As she walked down the hall she took deep breaths to calm herself. Everything was striking full force and it was hard to hold back. It wasn't necessarily a voice, but something nagged at her to take action. Then she thought about before she left the table; there was her answers. Declan poked her head down the hall and saw no one. She then left a thermal and a projector of a hologram of herself before she geo-leaped outside to grab a hoodie she left at her 'home'. Her home being a rundown apartment place. She found it was unoccupied so she made it so. Like everything else she owned was ripped off through fake credit card she made. She wasn't stupid. She quickly grabbed a hoodie before leaving to another section of the Davenport house after running a schematic on the place when she arrived, the lab or at least outside the lab.

Arriving in a lite hallway she looked to see no one had noticed, well no one ever did. She then put on the hoodie and placed her hood. She also moved her brown hair over her face. This way she looked like someone who lived in the house. She walked into the lab to hear a voice.

"Who's there? Which one of you brats is it?" Eddy asked.

"It's me flat face, Bree," Declan answered mimicking Bree's voice with her own Voice Manipulation.

"Oh, daddy's little princess who…Hey!" Eddy stated to mock said girl when Declan shut him off. She didn't need a noisy, sorry excuse for a home system snooping or tattling, despite how much she thought the mean program probably would have helped her.

Quickly she searched through the files on Davenport's computer and looked up anything into bionic humans, but she only found data on Adam, Bree, and Chase. Why wasn't there anything on her? Won't Douglas also keep a file on her despite how he left in Sector Z to rot for eternity? It didn't make any sense. Trying to remember way back then as far as she could remember she noticed that the other were never mentioned. She assumed they came after her and these were his perfect children. He didn't even try to fix her and left her this way. The fire to take him out was stronger than ever, but apparently she had to get past the three guard dogs. Adam and Bree was could handle easily, but Chase…she didn't think she could do it. She had grown close to him in the last day or so. It was almost unreal. Unreal…she wished and to get what she wanted Chase would have to go too. She slammed her fists on the desktop and screamed. That was the worst thing she could have done as it triggered the alarm. She quickly geo-leaped out to ditch the jacket about a few blocks down to head back to the bathroom.

As Declan went to the bathroom, Donald found it a good time to question Chase about her. He was supposed to look into the girl while they were doing homework. He hoped he found something.

"I ran every test I could think of and ask questions to get information for background check and it is all clear. Declan Neilson is as normal as we pretend to be." Chase explained to the family.

"I don't know, something about her seems off," Douglas interjected. Ever since he saw the girl he felt weird like he knew her. That was the only thing keeping him from believing she wasn't a bionic. He just wished he remembered her name or at least kept the files, but those were destroyed.

"For once we agree," Donald added. He didn't know either, but they had been down this road before. "Just be careful around her."

The alarm sounded blaring through the house. Everyone shot up from their chairs looking around for an intruder, but none was seen. They all turned to see Declan behind them like she had been waiting there. They wondered for a second if she heard their conversation, but there was no time for that. Chase covered his ears at the sound while everyone else flinched. Declan was having a hard time not covering her own ears and dealt with the pain.

"What's that?" Tasha asked.

"What?" Donald asked only hearing a word of what his wife said.

"What's that?!" Tasha yelled in his ear.

"The alarm system!" Donald said before turning it off. Everyone visibly relaxed. "Something probably tripped the alarm."

"If I'm causing a problem, I'll leave. Thank you for having me over," Declan said turning toward the door.

"I'll go with you!" Chase said following her out. Declan silently cursed to herself as she wouldn't get to pick up her jacket, but she could grab in any second. The closed the door and everyone turned to Donald.

"I think it was down in the lab, come on," he said going toward the elevator.

Everyone arrived in the lab minutes later to find nothing out of place. Everything was where they had left it from papers to the half-eaten sandwich belong to Adam that he was saving for a rainy day.

"Everything looks to be in order," Douglas said.

"Then what tripped it?" Leo asked.

"Wait, Eddy?" Donald asked walking over to the monitor. "He's been shut off." Quickly he turned him back on and he booted up.

"Donny!"

"What happened? The alarm went off," Donald asked.

"Your little princess came down here and shut me off! Right when I was getting good…" he complained.

"Bree?" Leo asked.

"I was upstairs the whole time and why would the alarm go off if it was me," she explained. She was also confused.

"It sure sounded like you!" Eddy said replaying the recording.

"Hey Bree! Look!" Adam said pointing at her.

"It's not me! Do I look like I am wearing that ugly hoodie?" Bree snapped. She wouldn't be caught dead in a black hoodie that looked a little too big.

"It's probably her," Douglas said. "She probably wanted to see if we were here."

"Then why didn't she take us out then?" Leo asked.

"The alarm?" Bree asked.

"Had to be something else. She seems too smart to let that stand in her way…" Douglas mentioned.

"I bet it was Declan!" Leo shouted. He was right about Marcus, so he had to be right about her. If he was he foresaw a celebratory 'I told you so' in the near future.

"Wasn't she in the bathroom?" Bree asked.

"Eddy pull up thermal scans of the house about twenty minutes ago," Donald asked. If it had been anyone else Eddy would have said no. The scans showed seven people in the dining room and one in the bathroom. "Well, thermal says she was there. Not to mention when the alarm sounded she was back."

"I guess Declan is innocent…" Bree wondered.

Declan and Chase walked back to her house. She kept telling him he didn't have to, but he insisted. HE said he was worried for her safety and she joked he better be worried for his own. Not in the way she was going to hurt him, but she got her crack at him like Adam does hourly. She had figured out a lot about them and now it was planning. She thought more about Chase, if she could help it he wouldn't have to harm him.

"Your family does like me, do they?" Declan asked.

"What?" Where do you think that?" Chase asked. He was beginning to think she had heard them. Hopefully it wasn't much to hear about bionics.

"I heard your dad say something about being careful around me," she explained. Keep it simple. It was one of those walked into a conversation at the wrong moment.

"We got burned by a friend once and he doesn't want to see that happened again," Chase explained.

"Oh, I understand," Declan replied. They had a reason not to trust her. She looked up to see they had reach her 'home' which was a house for sale she just made look like someone was living in.

"Your dad home?" Chase asked noticing no lights were on.

"No, the car isn't here. He's probably working late since I told I'd be with you, but that didn't end long," she explained. Made sense.

"See you tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," she answered smiling as she walked toward the door. She turned to wave before faking like she was going inside. By that time Chase turned around and never saw her geo-leap away. Both thinking incorrectly about each other. Chase thought she couldn't be the fourth bionic while she thought she could never hurt him.

 **AN: SO SORRY! The writer's block without my notebook is horrible! I know this isn't my best chapter, but I'll try harder. I just wanted to give something since it has been a month. Again, sorry! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My laptop charger broke and I have been without a laptop for three weeks. I can't do much when I don't have a dead laptop with all my stories on it. Anyway, enough of that! Story time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. If I did, it would never end.**

Chapter 5

Chase took his time the next morning. Luckily he snuck into the lab last night and avoided everyone. After they falsely accused Declan of being the fourth bionic without cause, he was upset with them. Part of him believed they didn't want him to have friends outside his own home. Bree had Caitlin, why could he be friends with Declan? At least Declan was at least sane from he knew. When he came up from the lab he saw his family sitting around the living room.

"What's up guys?" he asked a little nervous. It felt intervention and if it was he was going to run. He could claim he was going to be late for something, but he knew they'd never believe that.

"Chase, we want to say we have evidence to believe Declan isn't the fourth bionic," Donald started.

"How could you that? She…What?" he shouted before it dawned on him what his step-father actually had said.

"Eddy did a thermal scan of the house and it says someone was in bathroom and the lab when the alarm when off. I don't think I programed the fourth with duplicating abilities, if I had I would have used it by now," Douglas said.

"Oh, then…I don't know what to say," Chase admitted.

"How about I'm short?" Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I still don't believe her," Leo added rudely.

"I don't expect you to or well, any of you. I don't care about your opinions. Declan is my friend and I will stay friends with her until I say so," Chase said walking out the door toward school.

Despite having to walk, it wasn't that bad. The time it took to get to school allowed him to gather his thoughts. Even after the proof he could just see they were still uneasy about believing their own words. It wasn't that Donald or any of them were lying, just unsure. He was not looking forward to school or home. At least at school Declan was there and he could avoid his family.

"Hey Chase," Declan said sitting beside him in their AP Chemistry class. They still had ten minutes before class so they could sit anywhere.

"Hey," he replied. Declan could sense in his tone he was upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. He didn't really want to hurt her feelings by saying it was about her. Also the fact it was clear that his family didn't like her.

"Did they not like me?" she asked. He was busted.

"Well…" he tried to come up with another reason quickly, but wasn't fast enough.

"I knew it," she growled. She acted like she was upset. She knew this was going to happen from the beginning. She only needed to get one of them to trust her.

"No, no, it's not you or at least I don't think it is…" he tried to explain. He couldn't just tell the real reason. He thought she would think he was crazy. Also it would be revealing their bionic secret and despite Declan being like his best friend, he wasn't ready to tell her his big secret.

"I don't understand…" she questioned. Liar, yes she did.

"It's hard to explain," he started.

"It's alright," she cut him off. She didn't want him to lie to her. "You know, I'm okay with your family not liking me."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it happens and I get that. I don't expect everyone to understand," she explained. She smiled at him before the bell rang and she went to her actual seat. Chase turned to get a quick glimpse of her. He couldn't believe she said that.

"Turn to page 47 class," the teacher said as it class started.

Both students thought about what the other said. Declan figured the Davenports wouldn't accept her because she was getting too close. She never intended to this close to Chase. She only needed to befriend him, but she apparently guessed wrong on which one. The problem was Chase was the only she could stand. Bree was too girly for her liking and Adam was too dumb. Leo wouldn't trust anyone that came near him after Marcus. Plus he annoyed her. Chase was the easiest and her best choice. At least with him she could find out what it was like to have friends and family for a little while.

Declan closed her eyes and the flashbacks starting happening again. She'd had been getting them since she regained her strength. Years of trying to escape prevent them. She remembered a bunch of other kids and fighting. She also remembered doctors. It was very blurry and it gave her a headache. She blamed it on her chip which she knew was the cause of the pressure in her neck. She needed to do something to end the suffering. She told herself she didn't want to hurt Chase, but he had a bright future. Maybe it didn't include either Davenports. She then raised her hand and asked to go to the nurse for a headache. She wasn't technically lying to the teacher. Chase eyed her as she left the classroom. 

A message arrived in the lab. Despite it was only words it was laced with hate and terror. They should be afraid. They needed to be in one place. She knew him well enough that she could predict what he'd do. She needed the time to rest and prepare herself. It would end tonight. 

After school Chase texted Declan and asked her was something wrong. He was worried about her. He noticed in class she looked to be in pain and then asked to go to the nurse. He didn't see her for the rest of the day and they had second and seventh period together. He figured she might have come down with something and went home, but he wanted to be sure.

 _Declan: Hey sorry. I got a migraine in class. I'm prone to get them normally and that one was bad. I couldn't stand the light or keep focused. Sorry again if I worried you and we couldn't walk together._

 _Chase: No I understand. Hope you feel better and see you later?_

 _Declan: Definitely!_

 _Chase: Great! See you!_

Declan wasn't lying to him. She did get a migraine, went home, and she would see him later. That moment brought a lot into the light for her. During class she decided it was time to strike against the Davenports. 

Chase went home alone after he texted Declan. He was planning to hang out with her after school to avoid his family, but that was a bust. He really didn't want to go home, but he didn't have much of a choice. Despite the better note they ended on, he could see even they didn't convince themselves Declan wasn't D. Davenport. There was proof and he was a see it to believe it. He walked in to see his family all in the living room.

"Please tell this isn't an intervention," Chase moaned.

"No it's not," Donald said, "but we do need to talk. We received a message today saying 'I'm coming for you'. D wants us to be prepared so we need everyone on guard tonight. Adam will stationed outside in the driveway. Bree will up here while you, Douglas, and I will be in the lab. We need a way to stop her. Tasha and Leo won't be here."

"What do you mean stop?" Chase asked. Despite he didn't know D he felt some sympathy toward this said fourth bionic girl.

"Shut her down."

 **AN: There is Chapter 5! Sorry it is short, but we're coming up to a fight! Hope you're not too mad about not updating, but I can update now! Please stay tune and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey Everyone! Here is the sixth chapter! To answer Anonlabratslover's questions…no, they have no relationship by blood, but the relationship is revealed in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 6

Declan went straight home after leaving school. She did send the message in order to warn them. If they were warned they'd be at their best and she didn't want them to be at their worst. She had some morals that she thought it was low to just attack them. She really didn't want to, but she knew that she couldn't talk to the ones that could help her unless they were out of the way. Declan then dressed in flexible clothing and prepared to leave.

Within the hour of getting the message the bionics were in their mission suits and station in their respective areas. However, that was about three hours ago and it was around seven.

"Adam, anything outside?" Donald asked the oldest through the com.

"No, I'm bored…" Adam complained.

"I can help with that," a voice said coming to halt in front of him. She then used her molecularkinesis to crush the earpiece.

"Adam!" Multiple voices cried out that never reached the teen.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree shouted to the man she saw as her father.

"Stay put Bree," he instructed. She nodded even though he couldn't see her. Adam could handle himself.

Adam couldn't believe how strong she was. HE also thought about telling Chase I told you so, but that was for another time. Adam fired off his heat vision at her. Declan simply put up a force field to deflect it. However, what she did with it afterward was different than what he had seen Chase do. She launched it as a wave at him. He powered up his blast wave ability and launched colliding with her. The abilities collided and made an explosion of energy waves. Adam was knocked onto his back. He quickly got up and realized Declan was gone. He thought he scared her off.

"Impressive, I don't have that one." He heard behind him. He turned to see Declan smirking. "But I have some none of you do."

She then launched her hand at him where electricity came out. Adam went flying and landed against the wall before sliding down into a bush.

Bree could hear the noises from the fight outside. She paced back and forth and at one point the house shook from the energy given off in the blast. It took every part of her not to super speed out there and help her older brother. Whoever it was couldn't be that strong? Adam was muscle and even if she took him down hustle would finish her up quickly.

"Bree I did it!" Adam voiced came from outside. Bree smiled and ran to the door to meet her brother and find out who was behind it.

"I knew you…could…" Bree said slowing down as Declan super speeded in front of her.

"Fooled you, didn't I?" Declan said to her. Bree just kept looking at her; it couldn't be.

"What did you do to Adam?" Bree asked concerned for her brother.

"He'll be fine," Declan waved her off. "Just taking a nap in a bush."

"Rah!" Bree screamed and super speeded to attack her. Declan then used both her super speed and strength to push Bree. She feel back onto the couch. Declan then grabbed her and tossed her up. Bree caught herself on the ceiling and launched back at her. Declan put up her force field and Bree simply bounced off. She landed on the floor and regained herself. Bree ran at her and the two engaged in close combat using their super strength to power their attacks. Declan at one point grabbed Bree's arm and tossed her before she Geo-Leaped. Bree gritted her teeth and prepared herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder before a shock.

As the older sibling were to take care of D the smarter Davenports worked on a way to 'shut her down'. Chase seemed reluctant at first, but when hearing Adam was taken down quickly began to help out. During one of the fights from the basement they felt the ground shake and mentioned it was like war. Donald glared at Douglas who completely ignored him. Besides trying to come up with a genius device to render her useless, he was trying to think about what he knew of her. Some information came back, but not what needed to help win. The next they knew Bree's transmission cut out. They all looked at each in concern.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, we defeated her," Bree's voice came from the hallway.

"Really?!" he said. He didn't think they could beat her, but they did! He ran toward the voice and then the remaining two saw him fly by. He landed on the floor and grunted.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase cried running to his side to help him.

"I think so…" he answered him taking his hand.

"That's sweet…" a voice sneered.

Douglas heard the voice and tried to go out the other way, but barrels moved in his way and they were trapped. He turned to look the same time Chase. He couldn't believe who was looking at. Neither of them could. Chase was dumbfounded. He defended her and here she was. Everyone was right. Declan was D. Davenport which he wondered about.

"Declan…Why?"

"Why not? Why would I? I spent most of what I remember of my life in a cell because of him!" Declan shouted pointing to Douglas. "I glitch too much and needed something stable. I know why I glitch, it's because I'm not engineered to have bionics, but I have them anyway! He messed up when implanting me and now all I feel if pain."

By this point it looked like she was going to cry. Chase looked back at Douglas wondering if she was lying or telling the truth.

"Is it true?" Chase asked.

"Yes, but I wanted you back…"

"And you took a girl off the streets to do it!" Declan snapped.

Douglas shook his head. She didn't know the whole story. She only knew what she remembered after he saved her life.

"I did it to save you life," he said. Declan face slowly relaxed as she listened. "I found you in a park one night after I was kicked out of Davenport Industries. You badly injured and very ill. I couldn't leave you there or call anyone. No one could have saved you and I knew I could. So I implanted bionics that were to save you. What I didn't expect was all the glitching. I felt helpless and I couldn't fix you so I pretended to be Donny and said you were an experiment gone wrong."

"You were going to leave me there!" she screamed. He was taken back a minute at her by her roughness.

"Yes…" he admitted. He didn't want to lie to her again. "You said you were in pain."

"My chip…something's wrong. I get headaches and I feel something is trying to take over making me want to do what I don't want to. I didn't want to, but I feel it pushing me," Declan explained. "I tried to look at it myself, but I can't."

Douglas slowly walked toward the girl. He was being cautious. He saw what she did to Donald and that would be a light toss in what she'd do to him. She'd probably kill him she felt like it. He remembered a lot about her from seeing her. He had also loaded her up with more than enough abilities to defend herself. The vengeful side of him at the time wanted her to take down the siblings. He even had a Triton App and everything…that must be what happened. He remembered when she was testing Electrokinesis back when she electrocuted herself. It caused all the glitching. He touched her upper arm to show he was caring enough to help her, but she reacted to his touch. Her body went stiff and stood straight up. Douglas looked into her eyes to see them spiraling green from their normal brown.

"Suicide App Activated." Declan said in a monotone. "Directive, destroy Douglas Davenport."

She then used her molecularkinesis to lift him off the floor. Her hand began to slowly close and the Douglas felt like it was around his throat.

 **AN: And we have chapter 6! So you know some, if not all the backstory, behind Declan. She technically adopted. With due time, if not the next chapter, you will find out about the Suicide App. So please let me know what you think in a Review as I want to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is a Christmas Gift to my readers! Thanks for the Feedback! I appreciate it and love reading them! And to Lab Rats Rules, I know how you feel and also addition with Anonlabratslover, your waiting is over to find out what happens to him. I would tell you here, but you might not like me for it. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, but Declan I do own so Ha! (Blows out fake gun and puts in its imaginary holder) Don't own that either!**

Chapter 7

"Suicide App Activated." Declan said in a monotone. "Directive, destroy Douglas Davenport."

She then used her Molecularkinesis to lift him off the floor. Her hand began to slowly close and the Douglas felt like it was around his throat.

Chase reacted the way he was trained to help people. He used his own Molecularkinesis to shove her back against the wall. This caused her to lose her concentration and release the hold she had on Douglas. He fell to the floor and began to cough to catch his breath. Donald ran to his younger brother and helped him off the floor. As they were standing they felt themselves fly back against the floor. Declan had gotten back up and returned to the main area of the lab. Chase then stood in front of her and the brothers.

"Declan stop, this isn't you!" Chase tried to convince her.

"He's right!" Douglas called.

"Directive, destroy Douglas Davenport…" her monotone voice repeated as she waved her hand to toss Chase into the desk. Chase immediately got back up and charged. He felt he could beat her in hand to hand combat.

The hardest part was having to fight someone who you knew and cared about. Sure, they hadn't been friends long, but she seemed to understand him. She wasn't scared off by the fact he's a nerd, geek, or as Adam put, short. It was like he was fighting Adam and Bree again. A part of him knew she could have been just playing him from the start. However, a part of him felt that she wasn't.

As they collided with arms and legs he could she was using her other bionics to get the upper hand. He couldn't do that. He then levitated and kicked her across the head. She went down and slammed into the floor. He could feel that the two brothers hiding behind him cringed. Declan was still for a moment before she moved.

"Chase…" he heard her whisper as she held her head. Her eyes were normal again.

"Declan, what was that?" Chase asked quickly.

"A malfunctioning Triton App, that's the cause of my problems. Instead of listening to orders from others, the app takes on its own directive from either my mind or bionics. Like a desire or even themselves. It's like they have a mind of their own. It then takes over my bionics like the Triton App and carries out the directive until it is completed or I give out," she explained quickly. Douglas knew what she meant. It was basically the Triton App out of control and running on its own to take anything, but the app fed off Declan's revenge. Now that it was lose without, it'd go off. She knew it coming. She felt a pain sear through her head again and her eyes changed. "Directive change, destroy all Davenports."

Declan, or at least her body, got off at the ground and stared them down. She looked over everything and everyone in the lab. Chase prepared himself for what she'd bring. Douglas had made her a heavy hitter. Declan then opened her arms and hands as electricity sparked. The electricity hit the surrounding computers short circuiting them and exploding them. It didn't take long before the lab was cover in scorch marks. Chase had activated his force field and got near the brothers.

"Can I shut her down with the Override App?" Chase asked wondering if this was like before.

"No, I didn't program her to connect with you. Now that I think about it I should have in case this ever happened…" Douglas rambled until a bolt struck near. "Ah! Now is not the best time to think about that."

Declan noticed that her Electrokinesis wasn't hitting what she wanted so she redirected it at Chase's force field. All of the attack bounced off and around. Chase wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. Chase then realized that he force field was holding the electricity. He didn't know it could it and normally it didn't. He then looked passed and saw that Declan's left eye was normal. She couldn't, she was overcoming the app and no…she was using two abilities. She was trying to save them. She was tapping into her bionics and using Molecularkinesis to hold the electricity there. She wanted him to…he understood.

He took a deep breath and it was now or never. He formed the force field into a ball and threw it at her. The ball struck her in the chest and the electricity spread across her body. The force of the attack also send her slamming into the side wall. She slid down and went limp.

"He did it!" Donald cried. He then ran to the youngest and began to check him over. Douglas ran over to Declan to check on her. Chase brushed off Donald and went to join his actual creator. Douglas was checking basic body function such as her pulse and breathing.

"Is she okay?" Chase asked.

"Her pulse his slow and so is her breathing…" Douglas answered.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked. He knew it meant her life was in danger and Douglas did too.

"I don't think I can save her this time."

"You don't think?" Chase asked starting to get upset.

"She fried everything here!" Douglas said waving his arms to demonstrate the damage.

"Chase…I think this is what she was going for. If she dead then no one else will have to suffer." Donald tried to reason. Chase knew that too. He wasn't the smartest person on the planet for nothing.

"But we could have helped her!"

"Chase, she played you!" Donald said pulling out that card. He was acting on emotions.

"No, she didn't. I wasn't the one who conducted the electricity to my force field; she did. She used her Molecularkinesis to hold it there. I saw it in her left eye. She was making a sacrifice for us!" he explained.

"And are you going to let her be in your memory as hurt or savior?" Donald asked. Chase and Donald were geniuses despite the ego. Chase would know the right choice.

"Chase, I'll do what I can." Douglas said putting a hand on his shoulder. Chase nodded in agreement. He knew Douglas saved her once so he could so it again.

"Can you remove her bionics?" Donald asked.

"No, not without killing her. Her bionics are what is keeping her alive or at least I still think so. It's been years so I'm unaware how dependent she is on them. It would take days, if not weeks to understand her structure again, and by that time she'd be gone." Douglas explained.

"So, you're giving up?" Chase snapped.

"I didn't say that. I did say I'd do what I could," Douglas corrected. "Bring her over here and go check on the other two."

Chase nodded and helped Donald put Declan on the table. Douglas quickly began to scan her to see if he could get any idea. Donald looked at his younger brother and son to see the concern. He cracked a small smile. Yeah, there is some good in Douglas and Chase did have a true friend in her. He placed his hand on Chase's shoulder and motioned to go upstairs and let him work. He missed the small wince from him and Chase thought it was because he was sore. The then left the lab to head upstairs they saw Bree rising up from the floor. Apparently Declan knocked her unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked helping her up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Bree asked.

"Let's find Adam and then I'll explain," Donald said starting to go for the front door.

"Ah…" he heard a painful sigh and wince. It didn't come from in front of him.

"Chase! Is that a burn?!" Bree exclaimed taking her brother's arm looking at it. He did have a few burns on his arms and shoulders. All the adrenaline flowing through him he didn't notice until he went to move. At first he just thought he was sore, now he knew that wasn't the case. Declan's electricity must have been grazing him the entire time and he just didn't notice.

"Bree help Chase, I'll get Adam." Donald instructed.

Bree nodded and super sped around to find the first aid kit. By the time she returned she saw Donald and Adam, who was rubbing his head and removing leaves off him, come in. All three sat down on the rubble filled couch as they listen to Mr. Davenport. Chase would interrupt a few times to take over, more like correct Donald, or to tell Bree he was fine, which by his second, almost looking like third degree electrical burns disagreed with. After they finished both older sibling couldn't believe what they heard. Chase simply got up and left the room heading for the window that had been broken in the fight. He sat on window sill and looked out. Both siblings nodded and went down stairs with Donald to check on Douglas's progress.

 **AN: And Merry Christmas to you! I hope you liked your gift of a new chapter and if want to give back, hint, hint, wink, wink, a review would be nice. (Grinning like a Cheshire Cat) So I hope you liked it and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I love my presents and I'll cherish them forever! Sorry for the delay, but I went back to work and haven't had time to sit down and type. Hope everything makes sense and I didn't screw up anything I already said.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Lab Rats, not even 0.000(repeating) 1 percent…**

Chapter 8

The walk down to the lab was quite. As they walked down the hall they heard a sound of shattering equipment. The three looked to one another before rushing down the hall. Adam and Bree were thinking Declan had woken up and attacked Douglas again. Donald knew his brother and knew it wasn't the case. They arrived at the lab to see the bionic girl still lying on the table stiff as a board and what use to be a scanner laid at Douglas's feet.

"Sorry Donnie, I'll get you a new one…" Douglas said sadly. Bree kept back the comment that he meant steal, but decided not to bring it up for sake of the tense situation.

"It's okay," Donald said placing a hand of Douglas shoulder before looking the girl on the table. "So, I take it that it isn't good."

"Yeah…" Douglas sighed. "She's overloading because of this app is trying to take over all her bionics thus her system. I looked into removing them, but because her body, mainly her nervous system, requires them and they've integrated with her she'll definitely die without them. I can't just take out her chip because it maintains those additions her body structure was given. I tried to remove the app itself, but it will literally do what it does, suicide, it will kill itself and take her with it. This is also my fault too as I designed her "Triton App" differently. I made hers so she wouldn't need my commands, but that backfire and it didn't help when she electrocuted herself. I don't know…"

Douglas felt helpless. For being a genius and saving this girl's life before, he couldn't figure out how to do it again. It was like before. Everything was. When said he remembered everything, he did. From there first meeting to him sending her away…

The air had a cold feeling despite the warm weather. Douglas walked along the sidewalk in the park one late night mulling over all that happened within the last year. It wasn't that long ago his brother had kicked him out of Davenport Industries for creating genetically engineered bionic super humans. He didn't see the problem with it and yet Donald couldn't seem to understand all they could do. They could do great things even though he wanted to rob a bank or take over a country.

The only light source came from the lights alongside the concrete. It was enough to make it clear to see around him. However, some places outside the sources were difficult. He looked ahead to see a black mass near him. He thought it was a homeless person or even an animal. As he got closer it too small to an adult and too human looking to be an animal. Curiously he went to find a girl around 4 years old with brown hair. He turned her over to see pain etched on her face.

"Kid, you okay?" Douglas asked.

What was about a four year girl doing out her in the middle of the night? Where were her parents? Did she have any? Why was she in pain? It kind of broke his heart to see like that. As he held onto her body to feel she was shaking. It wasn't cold, quite warm actually, so it was strange. He called to her again before her head rolled over toward his voice.

"Un…cannot…me help," she slurred. He could by her mouth she was trying to speak, but having much difficulty. "Ditzy…I…dit…" She also seemed to be having issue thinking of words. Around that age she appeared, children have a basic vocabulary. She was hurt or at least ill. Douglas looked around before picking the girl up and making a break for it.

Luckily he could still get into some of his labs around the area until Donald came and took them. He placed the girl on a table and scanned her. She wasn't hurt, but very seriously ill. It was more seen with adults, but children can have it too. It explained a lot and his medical background helped. He could tell by her symptoms of what she might have. It looked like a classic case of Multiple Sclerosis. An illness that effect the nervous system…he got an idea. He looked around and saw what all was there. He could do it. She could his ticket to revenge.

It took a while, but he succeeded. He now was proudly looking at the first bionic human that wasn't not made to be. He was careful to make sure the bionics wouldn't harm her in any way. He had a heart. All the bionics should fix any of the damage caused and or give her the edge on the other three. He heard a moan and went to her. She was waking up.

"What…" she questioned in a voice sounding like it was trying to find itself.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, but I helped you," Douglas explained to the child. He didn't want to scare her plus technically he couldn't let her go.

"Who are you?" she whispered softly. He honestly didn't know what to tell her. Before he answered or let alone think of one she spoke again, "Do you know who I am?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she said sadly.

This would be perfect.

"I'm your father," he answered proudly.

"Oh, dad…" she wondered before she nodded understanding the word. The super intelligence he gave her kicked in or at least that's what he was thinking could be what occurred. When he examined her the scan showed not only her physically, but mentally. She was very smart naturally.

"Yes, I'm your father and you were sick, but you're better now," he explained. Lying was like second nature.

"What's my name again? I think being sick made me forget…" she said worried her father would be upset with her. Douglas could see this clearly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with deep brown eyes. She was human, naturally.

"Declan Davenport."

Months after saving "his daughter's" life he wondered was it a mistake. Despite, she was good to have around, she glitched so much. Some of her bionics were out of control. She already shocked herself and was getting in trouble because she couldn't control them. She claimed to feel sick somedays and even at one point it got so bad she started having seizures. He attempted to help, but it wouldn't help. Also during this time he figured out she was a runaway from one of the orphanages in town. So really no one was looking for her and police claimed to make the case of the missing girl cold. They didn't have much to go on as the one she ran from was the worst in town. He didn't blame her, but staying in the area with her would eventually catch up. He didn't have many choices and he made the selfish one. While she slept he moved to Sector Z and posed as Donald. They believed him thinking she was a robot set for destruction later. With that he left to find other means of revenge leaving one to seed.

Donald tried looking a Declan, but he received the same results as his younger brother. She couldn't helped. Adam sulked around the lab while Bree mentioned she was going upstairs to check on her brother. He decided that Tasha and Leo should stay away from the house for right now and they left to visit Rose. Donald rather be looking at a possibly ex-vengeful bionic than see his mother-in-law. Perhaps it was better this way and he wasn't thinking about his family.

Bree casually walked up to the living room. As she neared the area where her battle took place she heard something shattered. She super speeded into the living room area and saw Chase's arm sticking out and a vase shattered near a wall. He had used his Molcularkinesis to throw it. Next she he saw a plate sitting out flying out the broken window. He had a look of fury on his face and looked like he was in pain, emotional pain. He was holding back the tears by not holding back his bionics. Bree sped over to her brother and held his hands down before he did any more damage or hurt someone.

"Chase stop!" she yelled.

"I couldn't save her and I helped destroy her…" he muttered.

"No you didn't!" Bree exclaimed. "Douglas and Mr. Davenport are doing what they can. They also even if they or she didn't do anything this could have happened anyway." That was what she got from the conversation downstairs. It made sense from what all Douglas talked about. "She knew what was at stake and she trusted you to make the decision she wanted you to make. She might not have pictured she'd bond so closely with you, but in the end I think that's what saved us. If she didn't like you she would have come in here and we might not have walked away without losing someone. In a sense you saved her from what she wanted help with. She's not suffering anymore."

Chase stared at the broken glass on the floor with such an intense stare Bree thought it might melt through the floor. She hoped she had said the right thing to her brother. He was a smart guy, but emotionally was different for them all. Being raised in a lab for 16 years didn't help and now that she thought about it Declan lived in a cell for perhaps just as long. No wonder she was the way she was. She heard a snuffle and saw Chase look up at her.

"Thanks Bree," he smiled.

"Yeah, don't mention it Buttercup. Really, don't." Bree answered. Chase rolled his eyes at her and her need for image.

Chase knew eventually he'd have to go down stairs and after talking with Bree he felt like he could. He heard what she said and she had a point. It was like when someone dies. It was better because they're no longer are suffering. Then what was Declan really placed on this Earth for? There had to be more than that, to set an example. As he walked into the lab he saw Douglas place a hand on her arm and whisper something. Donald looked solemnly. He wondered what came over his brother. He truly cared for the kid, well the kids in general.

"How is she?" Chase asked cautiously. Donald looked up at him to see a few small cut on his face and suit that weren't there before. Both brothers looked at each wondering what to say to him.

"We've done all we can, but everything we've tried has a bump in the road," Donald explained taking the approach first. "Her infrastructure is too complex. Chase, I'm sorry, but even I have to admit that she can't be saved."

Chase's arms were at his side and they could clearly see them clench up and begin to shake. They knew he was trying to control himself. He was resisting the urge to start throwing things around to release his anger. He was also trying to resist Spike. That was all they needed, but he was tempted to give in to have an escape. However, it wouldn't be escape in the mind of both himself and Declan. It would be abandonment and she didn't deserve that. She'd had enough of that in her life and Chase wasn't going to do that to his best friend.

 **AN: (Robot) Chapter 8 is complete. (Normal) Hope you like it and understand more about her. Sorry if some seemed OCC, but it happens. Hope you'll leave me a Review. WELCOME TO THE YEAR 2016 EVERYONE! Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about the almost tissue chapter! I didn't think it would do that! Well, pat your eyes because you'll need a clear view for the next chapter! Hope you like it and I hope you won't need a box or a mallet to beat me with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats!**

Chapter 9

Chase hadn't left Declan's side since it happened. It had been less than a day, but it seemed like more than that. During that time everyone who could understand faces or computer data could see that Declan was slipping. As Chase held her hand you could feel her slowing and he actually feel asleep. At one point Donald placed a blanket on him before silently leaving. Chase woke up to see it had been a couple hours and wondered who placed the blanket on him. Whoever it was must had gotten the point he wasn't leaving her unless something happened, he was actually worried something would.

"Chase…" a voice said behind him.

"I'm not leaving…" Chase said bluntly.

"Relax Microman, it's me," Adam said walking in. He didn't know why he was there, he just felt he needed to be. Despite the bionic girl on the table beat him into a bush, he felt he at least needed to show he cared. She did practically commit suicide just to save his family.

"What do you want?" Chase asked in an angry tone. He really didn't need Adam coming down to make this worse by messing with him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop from attacking him.

Adam fidgeted a little before he nervously asked, "How is she?"

"The same…" he sighed. "I just wish I could do something. What brought you down here?"

"Mr. Davenport and Douglas are arguing upstairs about what to do and other things I don't understand…" he revealed. That was part of the reason. It would take much more for him to admit he was worried about his brother.

"Great…" he groaned. That was all he needed, the only two people who knew even remotely where to start in order to save her were fighting.

"I don't see why you couldn't?" Adam voiced. His brother was a genius so why couldn't he help her?

"Wait, what?" Chase questioned.

"You help her," Adam shrugged.

Chase thought about what Adam said. He had seen both Davenports work on their chips before so it shouldn't be that hard. He knew what wrong from what Douglas told him and what to watch out for. The more he thought about it the problem became relatively simple. The problem was the current damage done to her body and the Suicide App. They couldn't fix the app remotely and her body just needed time like any of theirs. He knew what to do.

"Adam, can you leave me alone?" Chase asked his brother. Adam smirked and nodded before going upstairs. As soon as he left Chase ran to the computer and activated a force field then blacked it out so no one could look inside. He would save her.

It had been hours since Adam had gone down to the lab to see Chase. He was happy that he could help out for a change. If anyone could do it, it was Chase. He was smart like that. When he arrived upstairs the brothers were still fighting while Bree was trying to shut them up with any means possible. They were so engrossed in their squabbling that the imitation of Principal Perry didn't work. Adam finally had enough and ripped them apart tossing them back a few feet.

"Adam?!" they both yelled.

"It got you to stop," Bree commented. "Don't you see what you're doing? Your fighting isn't helping Declan who is dying downstairs."

"Don't worry Bree, Chase is on it," Adam mentioned to his sister. The three faces turned to look at the oldest bionic.

"What?!"

"He's locked the lab and trying to fix her. What's so hard to understand?" Adam said.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" Donald said making a break for the lab to try and stop the youngest from accidently killing her before the girl got a chance.

"Don…" Douglas's voice died as his older disappeared from the room. He was trying to tell him it would be no use to try and go down there. Chase was smart, he'd lock his way in there with no way in.

Donald ran down thinking about what was happening. How could this kid enter their lives and make everything do chaotic? He began to see what Douglas saw in her. She was the type of person that attracted others even though it was clear she didn't like it. He came to the lab to meet a force field. Donald wasn't going to try and touch after what happened the last time.

"Chase!" Donald yelled trying to get Chase's attention. He knew the younger boy could hear him.

"Donald, it's no use, he can't hear you," Douglas said arriving on the scene.

"Oh yes he can. Chase!" he yelled twice as loud. The force sparked and a screen appeared.

"Don't try and stop me Mr. Davenport. I can do more than you two would have." Chase said. Donald didn't want to admit, but he saw a little Douglas in him. The screen went blank and disappeared.

"Adam!" Donald called.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Adam repeated himself with more defiance this time. He was the one who convinced Chase to take the challenge and he wasn't going to take it. Chase would really hate him then.

"I'll find in a way myself!" Donald said messing with the controls on the side.

"Donnie…" Douglas said trying to get his brother's attention. He agreed with giving Chase a chance when they couldn't do anything. That itself was something.

"What?" the older brother snapped.

"I think you should let Chase handle this…"

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"And neither do we so what's the issue?" Douglas countered. Adam and Bree kept quiet. The way it looked they were leading to hashing it out again.

"He could cause more harm than good," Donald fired back. It almost sounded like he cared for the girl.

"And we got nowhere. I think this is more about your pride in not wanting to admit being helpless or being showed up by a kid!"

"That isn't it!" Donald yelled finally turning from the panel to face his brother.

"Then what?"

"I don't want to him anymore hurt than he already is!" Donald cried.

Everyone stared at the oldest Davenport in shock. No one ever thought that he'd think like that. Usually it was 'me, me, and me'. It was rare occasion that he'd ever act for another person. Now that the others thought about the same Donald had a point. If Chase failed it could affect him. Might bring him down to where they couldn't get him back.

Chase wasn't working on Declan's chip directly yet. As he thought about it an idea came to him. He only hoped it would work. The app was smart. It only felt threaten when it was being tampered with directly. So Chase decided to go indirectly. He ignored the noise outside despite he could hear every word said. He wished he could just turn off his hearing, but he didn't think it worked like that. He heard what Donald said and pushed it aside. He would succeed. When Chase finally got to putting the idea in motion he knew he had to be quick. He remembered that Douglas mentioned that the app would retaliate only if someone messed with it. He could remove her chip, but she'd die. The app wasn't more than smart, but intelligent to crafty and diabolical. It knew without her bionics she'd die so the only thing it had to protect was itself. He assume she wouldn't die immediately so he had some room. He hooked up machines to inform him of her life signs. He'd have to keep watch. He took a deep breath and took out her chip.

Her signs looked okay as soon as he did it, but seconds as he began to work, they slowly dropped. First it was heart rate followed by her respirations. He didn't have as much time as he hoped he would. Luckily he went through it all in his head a few times before doing anything. He just had to pull somethings out and upload what he figured out. He was just about finished when he heard the force field power down. So Mr. Davenport got through it. Inside he hoped he touched because it would have given him a slight jolt. He looked up for a second to see his family at the entry way.

"Chase, what did you do?" Douglas asked seeing Declan's black chip in the chip extractor as Chase prepared to implant it back in. Before anyone got a chance to stop him he uploaded it back in. He breathed out in relief as his work immediately took affect and her vital signs started to improve.

"I did what you couldn't. I fixed her." Chase replied looking to the father figures. His face was straight and the emotional anger at them for not trying harder showed.

"What exactly did you do?" Donald asked.

"Well I remembered what Douglas said. I created a program that targets the app to change. Since I couldn't remove it, I remodeled using what it wants against it. It wants her bionics, but it won't shut them down in fear of harming her bionics so it has to let the program run its course. The program subtly changes the app getting rid of the self-activating, makes it more like an in control commando-app, but still does the same functions as it normally did. It will only target the app and nothing else. Afterward she can activate it on her own, but at the moment it won't do anything until reactivated which can't go on for long or what I programmed will be reset back to the previous setting. Since this program takes room I had to remove some of her bionics such as super strength, super speed, and vocal manipulation. I noticed since her body has gotten strong so she won't need the strength and she can go anywhere by Geo-Leaping. The vocal manipulation was something that she really didn't need, but could be removed." Chase explained the best he could.

"Way to go Chase." Donald said placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders to make it seem like it was nothing, but he really didn't want anyone to touch him right then.

"Let's hope it works." Bree mentioned. Chase never said anything that this was a done deal. They looked to Bree and then Chase. Chase nodded that she was indeed correct and now they just had to wake.

"It will work. When will we know?" Douglas said.

"If she wakes up."

He didn't mean to make his answer sound so serious, but it was. At one point someone would say after giving a treatment it was all up to the patient now. That was kind of true, but the program had to work despite how quickly he put it together. He was a genius after all, he just hoped it was enough.

Chase didn't keep looking at his family for their reactions as he looked down to Declan. Right before he implanted the chip again he noticed her vital were dangerously low. He put together that she could survive about five minutes without her chip and an outside support. Just from the last few minutes though she already looked better. She wasn't as pale nor looking like she was struggling to breath or get a hold of herself, but that could have been from implanting her chip back in. It had to work. He did so much and he knew if he didn't, he or anyone wouldn't get another try.

 **AN: And this is Chapter 9 my friends! I hope everything Chase did made sense. I'm sad to say this, but I think the next one is the last chapter. (Crying…) Well, sorry to leave you hanging, but the cliffs call to me to dangle off of. Sorry this is a little late I guess, but I've gone back to school. Yay…can't you read the sarcasm? Please leave me Review and See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is the LAST Chapter of this story! Waah! This is my second completed story! I won't keep you up here long, so I'll wait until the end to spiel. Sorry if anyone seems OCC and if you see this as tissue needing. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Davenport, what power do I have? Because I vote for the power to look into the future and see myself owning at least something! (See what I did there *grinning*)**

Chapter 10

It had been a while or at least that was what it felt like. In reality it had been only thirty minutes. Declan still has not woken up. Sure she might have looked better as in her physical body, but everyone knew sometimes it isn't the physical that has the issue. It is the other side, the mental, or in this case bionic implants or the program running in her body. Chase hoped that he didn't do anything that changed the damage the Douglas once tried to fix.

"Chase…" a voice cut through interrupting his thoughts. The youngest bionic turned to see Mr. Donald Davenport. "Maybe she just needs more time. You did the program was subtle."

"Yeah," Chase agreed. Made sense and it was a reason to keep positive.

"Why don't we head upstairs? Tasha and Leo will be back any time," Donald said guiding everyone toward the entrance.

"I won't leave her." Chase said defiantly. He wasn't going to leave her. What if she woke up? She'd be alone or worse if she had no memory. If he were her in that type of position he'd be scared.

"Chase…you've been up all day and night…at least get some sleep in your capsule," Donald tried to reason with him. Chase shook his head. Again, she might wake and think the worst happened. She didn't need any more trauma in her life.

"What if I stay down here too? Would that make you feel better?" Douglas asked a little rougher than he had hoped. Chase gave a questioning look before nodding. He went to his capsule and changed out of his mission suit as Douglas grabbed a chair. Bree and Adam did the same before the rest of the Davenport family went upstairs.

As they walked up they noticed the place was still a mess. The windows were out and glass and housing foundation was all over. Tasha was going to have a cow when she arrived. Probably after she smothered them asking if they were alright and checking the out. Then she'd probably try and convince Donald to hire people to clean up which was a good idea to begin with because he surely wasn't going to. Maybe he could pay the kids to do it. They might do anything to earn a couple extra dollars, hundreds if it came down to it. They heard the door and the married into the family came rushing in.

"Are you alright?" they both asked.

"We're fine," Donald said hugging Tasha.

"What happened? This place is trashed!" Leo exclaimed.

"Find a place to sit and I'll explain. D. Davenport attacked and it was Declan…" Donald started to explain.

"I told you!" Leo jumped up announcing to anyone who would listen which at the moment was no one.

"Sit. Anyway, we planned out were she'd take them on one at a time. She took down Adam outside and Bree in here."

"Wait, she took down both Adam and Bree?" Leo questioned. He thought they were hustle and muscle.

"Thanks Leo, we can feel your confidence," Bree snapped. It wasn't their fault that Declan was stronger than they were. It also didn't help either of them she had a killer app in her program.

"She came down to the lab where Chase, Douglas, and I were located. She faced off against Chase and…" Donald continued before it happened again. He was never going to ever finish telling what happened.

"Wait a minute, where is Chase?!" Leo asked somewhat worried that he might have been injured. He also noticed that Douglas wasn't down there. Something had to have happened. Despite they bickered, they were close. Leo would hate to see anything to happen to any of the three siblings. Before anyone could say anything he rushed down to the lab.

Chase got about an hour of sleep before he woke up. Multiple different aspects woke him. His concern for Declan, restlessness, and the nightmare. He kept dreaming he'd wake up and she'd be gone. With all he did to try and save her life, she ended up dying anyway. As he opened his eyes he heard a voice talking. A familiar voice, male.

"I'm sorry…" Douglas said as he was grasping her limp hand. "At first I wanted to use you to get back at my brother, but you're too good for that. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I've seen what my actions do to people I care about and this just strengthens the blow. I just hope when you wake up we can start over. I want to be that dad I said I was."

Chase looked from inside his capsule. He then pulled his phone out and looked at a picture he had of the two of them. They were studying and he said no one believed him she was real. She then took his phone and took what Bree calls a selfie with him. He smiled. He hoped to see Declan smile like that again. He still couldn't believe Declan seemed to have some good inside her when she seemed to full of hate. He guess it was him befriending her, her first real look on the aspects of their world she'd been cut off from.

Chase put his phone back and stepped out his capsule and looked upon his father/uncle. Douglas looked up to Chase was awake and watching him. It was clear that the younger Davenport had just heard everything that was said.

"Yes, I have a soft side…I don't want pity…" Douglas said trying to get his appeal that was failing.

"I don't think I'm allowed to give you any," Chase said.

"Harsh…" Douglas said giving him an insulted look, but the boy was right. After all that he's done to both them and her he was the last person that should receive any pity. Chase nodded and raised his eyebrows at that was the point he was going for. Their silent moment was then pierced by another voice or at least for Chase. Chase rubbed his ears as voice echoed through the halls. Douglas perked up finally hearing it. Chase wasn't the only one who winced.

"Is Chase okay?" Leo asked rushing into the lab breathing heavily. Apparently running all the way from upstairs wore him out. He looked among the lab to see Chase and Douglas were just fine. He then looked to the table. "Ah! What is she doing here?!"

"Leo! Leo! Calm down!" Douglas cried trying to calm the young boy who was freaking out. "She's fine! She's out cold!"

"Then throw her out before she wakes up! I'm sure you saw upstairs!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Douglas tried to reason.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"Declan had a misfunctioning Triton App which made it like a Suicide App. It basically takes on a command or mission and carries it out at all cost," Douglas explained. He took a breath and explained apparently what Leo had missed of someone's story, probably Donald's. After he was finished he gave them a questioning look whenever he came across someone he didn't trust. Douglas explained what Chase did and now they're waiting for her to wake up. By this time the rest of the family arrived downstairs.

"I tried to tell you…" Donald said catching his own breath.

"No matter what I've learned not to trust anyone else with bionics. Perhaps this is a sign…" Leo started to say. After the whole Marcus incident, his trust issues were worse.

"Don't say that!" Chase yelled. Everyone's head snapped at the youngest bionic. That was new. "How can you say that? What if this happened to me, Adam, or Bree? Or even Janelle if she were bionic?"

"Chase, that's different…" Leo said as if he was letting him down before he raised his voice to continue with, "She tried to destroy you!"

"As said it wasn't her fault. Leo, she's my friend. What would say if someone you were close to, but we weren't came in almost against their own will and tried to take us out?" Chase asked more like to prove his point. He was already getting down on himself about her being lost to him and he didn't need Leo there to help. It got silent until someone spoke up.

"I guess I never thought of it that way…" Leo sighed as he walked to the counter. Chase was right. This wasn't Marcus. Apparently they didn't have the same agenda either. He guessed he was afraid of losing them again, he let the past interfere with the future or at least those he cared about. It was like Douglas the other way around. Douglas felt guilt while Leo was fear. He feared that he was going to lose his brother whether literally or figuratively. He figured even Chase had and needed to move on. Leo then picked up a control pad and fiddled with it. The screen showed the word "ACTIVATE" in green. The word was taunting him. He pressed it.

"NO!" Chase screamed realizing what Leo just did.

"What?" they all asked.

"That was the button to push when we knew the program worked. It is to activate the app. If the program wasn't ready it could override what it's done and reset back to the original programming. I wasn't supposed to be activated until it was ready," Chase explained worried. Despite, Leo didn't trust her, he didn't want to cause bigger problems or as called "Leo it up". Plus he didn't want to hurt Chase more than he already seemed to be.

"Now what?" Bree asked.

"Like before…we wait," Chase answered with a look and tone of he didn't know what to do.

"…Chase?"

"What?" he said thinking it was his sister.

"That wasn't me…" Bree said.

"…Chase?"

"Declan!" Chase said realizing who it was. The relief in his eyes was more than anyone could have asked for. It was better than seeing them crushed if she had not of lived or had to permanently shut down. Chase told himself he wasn't going to cry, but he was so happy to see her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…what happened?" she asked. She never really got an answer as she was enveloped in a hug. She looked to see a brown spikey haired guy…Chase. He just wanted to feel she was okay. Douglas also jumped into action with another scanner to scan her chip.

"Chase, your program worked. These show her app is no longer showing the function it programmed itself with," Douglas said. Declan's eyes widen when she saw him. She didn't know what to think. He caused all of her problems. Douglas could she didn't want to have this conversation then and backed off.

"Chase, mind explaining what happened?" Declan asked. Chase nodded and explained about what he found out about her chip. It wasn't her body that was the issue, but the chip. Douglas properly calibrated her bionics to her nervous system because they were going to act as and help her current one. Declan understood and said as she thought about that was a good idea. Also that she could live without super strength, speed, and her vocal manipulation. She claimed that she only used that last one for fun and it really only helped her once.

The family looked upon the two. Declan didn't seem as threatening as she seemed to be at first. They seemed to understand that she was someone trying to reach out for help and never got it so it transformed into something else. They all still had mixed opinions about her, but that was natural. They hoped those would disappear.

"Why don't we all go upstairs and talk?" Donald suggested. He was getting tired of the lab scene even though it looked in better condition than upstairs. Hopefully his people were getting on that. They all nodded and began to move.

"Chase, can I talk with Declan, alone?" Douglas asked. Chase knew from what he said earlier that he wasn't going to hurt him. However, he worries she'd hurt him. He knew she still had pent up rage inside wanting to be released one way or another. He looked to her and she nodded. He trusted her. He left and would wait outside the elevator.

"Declan, I…" Douglas started.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Declan stated bluntly. He could detect no humor in her tone; it was laced with denial.

"Why not?" he kind of whined and was surprised. He wanted to talk to her. He felt like she needed someone like family and he could be someone. She had to know or he couldn't start healing his family.

"Because I don't want to talk to you. I feel I can't trust you anymore. Do you know what it's like to wake up having amnesia and have this man in front of you say he's your father then wake up months later in a cell abandoned by that same man?" Declan asked. Douglas cringed at the truth that lied in the question. He never thought about it that way, but the kid had a point.

"I know what I did, but I'm trying to make amends and I'd like to start by acting like the father you need, you deserve," Douglas said to her trying to sway her opinion.

Yes it may seem somewhat selfish on his part as the trio wouldn't accept him, but at least he had chance with her. A chance he missed now that he thought about it. A part of him didn't want to be alone and he was her savior. He wanted to be that person again as their relationship wasn't always hate and denial. They were once happy as a single father with his little daughter. He remembered a time at the store and an elder woman said she looked like her daddy and she was cute. Especially since she hung to his pants scared that the woman might take her away. We was proud of her when he learn Declan took a twenty out of her purse using her super speed. He mentioned it under his breath about it and she did to make him happy. At one point she looked up to him and stated she wanted to grow up to be an inventor like him. Sure, he had a different intention at the time, but he didn't treat her like a machine or a weapon. However, it did prevent him from accepting that this kid wanted to be with because she wanted to, not because she had to. That little spec in him that looked for the bionic kid to help take over the world was in front of him. Yes, it sounded bad, but it was true. He had his mind set on the original trio. She was like four years old so it didn't make sense to either one.

"You can try all you want, but that won't mean your my father. I've been too many times to freely give out my trust," Declan said interrupting his first set of thoughts as she walked out leaving Douglas alone in lab with his next set of thoughts.

She never said he couldn't try. That gave a small glimmer of hope that he could try and act as a father to her and earn her trust. He had a chance, another second chance. He now had to be the giving end she was once on, instead of the receiving end. He knew a genius like him could get her to call him Dad.

Declan thought were jumbled as she walked back up to the actual house. She had so much on her mind. No one ever told her she could stay with them as it seemed implied. She didn't want to impose. She'd leave if that was what they wanted. She'd make it on her own. Sure, Donald wouldn't like exactly how she got herself up and going. She'd do what she did before with fake credit cards and IDs. She smirked for a moment that Douglas would be proud for those. It quickly disappeared as she remembered that didn't matter right then. However, all she would make up would be fake. She didn't know her real name, age, birthday…anything. She technically felt and was nobody, an unwanted nobody. She could feel only two people in the household wanted her to stay around and that was Chase and Douglas. However, it seemed Chase wouldn't have much of a say whether she stays or goes. She arrived topside to see Chase waiting. He smiled and guided her in. However, she was glopped by someone, Tasha.

"Oh you poor dear…" she said hugging Declan. Declan felt really uncomfortable with Tasha all over her. Also she couldn't breathe.

"Tasha!" Chase yelled. Tasha looked to him and pointed at Declan. Anyone could see by the face she had difficulty breathing and staying calm. She didn't like to be held against her will. She was one could say claustrophobic. She released her and made sure she stayed nearby.

"I should probably get going…" Declan muttered as she began to go for the exit. She'd walk out of there with her head held high. Plus she didn't up to using bionics then. She did also think this way she could avoid some problems. They'd never have to deal with her, but she felt bad for Chase because she would be leaving him. The one person who truly trusted her.

"No." Tasha said grabbing her arm. "You're staying right here."

Declan looked surprised. Tasha didn't share the same look as her son. Tasha seemed to trust her too. She couldn't believe it; after what she did to them? Declan admitted to herself that she was seeing both people changing and a different side. She slightly smiled.

"She's right," a voice said coming from behind them. It was Douglas. "I'm not going to let you walk out of here without a chance."

He was hoping for the smile to remain, but as soon as she saw him it dropped to a straight face and a glare. It was going to be harder than he thought. At least he may have gotten some points to dig himself out of the negative.

"What about you?" Declan asked the remaining four members of the family. She didn't want to stay unless they weren't okay with it.

They remaining four being Donald, Adam, Bree, and Leo. She felt like some would be easier to convince than others.

"Whatever," Adam said. It was just another person in the house as long as they didn't interfere with his prerogatives such as his animals and eating.

"Another girl? Thank you!" Bree screamed to the skies. She didn't care that Declan practically beat her. It was less being outnumbered by boys and didn't have only Caitlin.

"I'm fine with it if she earns trust," Donald said giving her the same ultimatum as Douglas. Declan felt slightly out under as she currently on the same level as Douglas. That made her feel better, but she understood. She needed to earn their trust.

Leo came up to her and looked her in the eyes, "I'll be watching you."

It sounded like a yes to her, but like Donald, Leo was also someone she needed to earn trust. She knew in time she couldn't force trust onto them like she figured Douglas was going to try and do to her. She realized the connection she was making with Douglas in this situation. He was also trying to earn people's trust, the same people in fact, and she knew she'd do it alone. He also had another fight for hers. Slowly she knew she'd get to the point he wanted.

She looked to her best friend and smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in a while. He smiled back at her. She was going to be okay. Chase couldn't help, but think how it was going to get better. Instead of always being the odd one out, he had someone. Someone he could talk to, do homework with, even hang out. He liked the idea and hoped she'd stay around to find out what true life was.

 **AN: And Finish! Last chapter and it is the longest! Well I hope you've all enjoyed the cliché topic as much as I did writing it. Please, I hope you'll leave me a review and say how it was in general or just the chapter and sorts. It helps me a lot more than people think. Just a heads up, I know about the grammar issues or more like I'm missing a few words here and there so please don't say anything. I'm a quality person. Sorry, if you needed a tissue, I never know, but felt this one was emotional. If you want to ask me questions PM me or ask in a review and I post something later to answer or directly answer you with a PM. I'm game. Thank you so much for reading, you're all the best, especially:**

 **Anonlabratslover TheImpalaLover Lab Rats Rules and swordswift**

 **You guys favorited, followed, and reviewed which keeps and kept me writing. So I thank you and so does Declan!**

 **I bet some of you are wondering why this is left open kind of vaguely with some unanswered questions. Well, I planned a second arc that takes place like a week or so after this, but still way before 'You Posted What?!' that answers some the questions and takes Declan out of the picture for at least the end of season three and the start of four where she comes back. (Sorry, it couldn't help be spoiled.) However, I do not know if it will be written as I have little to overdone ideas on what they'll be up against. I thought about something with Krane, robots, and another person wants their technology but I don't know. I kind of want originality you know? You can pitch me ideas or say go with what I come up with. I'll be thinking! It depends on my readers really then me. If asked, they shall receive. I'm ranting so a final farewell for this story, hope to see you all again!**

 _ **MKLG**_


End file.
